


Jak Bond skończył z panem Kotem (Q)

by Lampira7



Series: Trójka to grupa [1]
Category: James Bond - All Media Types, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom, Skyfall - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cat Q, Cat!Q, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Pre-Skyfall, Superpowers is normal
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 06:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lampira7/pseuds/Lampira7
Summary: Każdy otrzymuje swój Dar  w wieku od osiemnastu do dwudziestu pięciu lat, ale ponieważ rodzina Q składa się z późno dojrzewających, Q nie spodziewał się dowiedzieć, jakie są jego zdolności przez co najmniej kilka lat.Zmieniło się to, gdy Q otworzył nagle oczy, by uświadomić sobie, że ma wąsy, ogon i jest mniej więcej wielkości bochenka chleba - i że w jakiś sposób wyszedł na środek ulicy będący w tym stanie. Na szczęście ktoś zauważył zszokowanego kota, zanim zdarzy się jakaś wypadek...





	Jak Bond skończył z panem Kotem (Q)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How to Bond with your Cat (Q)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4893208) by [Only_1_Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_1_Truth/pseuds/Only_1_Truth). 



Wszyscy otrzymywali swoje dary między osiemnastym a dwudziestym rokiem życia — dla późno rozkwitających było to dwadzieścia kilka lat. Q zawsze spodziewał się, że będzie należał do tej grupy, ponieważ członkowie jego rodzinny późno odkrywali swoje dary. Było tak dla każdego z pięciorga jego rodzeństwa (Q był najmłodszym, szóstym dzieckiem. Wydawało się, że nie musiał martwić się tym, aż nie będzie miał co najmniej dwadzieścia pięć lat, co dawało mu jeszcze siedem lat spokoju. W młodym pokoleniu Boothroyd były jeszcze inne dzieci, które bez wątpienia otrzymałyby swoje dary przed Q.  
  
W każdym razie był to logiczny ciąg myślowy.  
  
Światła były zbyt jasne. Q miał poczucie, że jest noc, a wokół niego powinna być ciemność, ale zamiast tego była ta jasność i hałas —  błyski czerwieni, żółci i bieli płonące w jego oczach ze wszystkim innym. Odgłosy wokół niego były dźwiękami ulicznego ruchu, ale nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, jak się tu dostał, dokąd jechał, a nawet gdzie był. Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką zapamiętał, było opuszczenie pubu i pomachanie na dobranoc kolegom oraz skierowanie się w stronę akademika. Spacer, który odbył setki razy, pomimo młodego wieku. Q przypominał sobie, że czasami czuł się nieco niepewnie idąc do domu — będąc chudym i niezbyt dobrze zbudowanym nie miał złudzeń, że wyjdzie bez zadrapania, gdy ktoś postanowi go napaść. Ale tym razem nie pamiętał, by działo się coś niezwykłego. Po prostu nagle jego mózg był aktywny i bombardowany milionem bodźców, które nie miały sensu.  
  
Wszystko było ogromne. Wyglądało to tak, jakby świat nagle eksplodował —  albo Q się skurczył. Ta myśl pojawiła się w jego głowie, gdy samochód przejechał obok niego, ochlapując go błotem, zbliżając się do niego wystarczająco blisko, by niemal go uderzyć. Kolejny nadjeżdżał, tym razem po lewej stronie Q, powodując, że jego umysł przestał pracować, a wszystkie mięśnie zamarły. Przerażony i zdezorientowały obrócił głowę, spoglądając na opony większe od niego. Światła ulicznych latarń padały na niego z potwornym blaskiem, jak spojrzenie wściekłych oczu.  
  
Nienaturalna jasność. Intuicja uderzyła go niczym iskra elektryczności, ostra i nieprzyjemna. Q nagle nieznacznie przekręcił głowę, czując się niezgrabnie i jakoś zniekształcony, i niemalże dostał ataku serca, gdy zobaczył plamy czarnobiałego futra, które było aktualnie ubrudzone błotem. Strach i szok skręciły jego wnętrzności, gdy zrozumienie sytuacji wtargnęło do jego umysłu, naśladując niepewne, chwiejne bujanie się czarnego, kociego ogona po jego chudych bokach.  
  
Zmienokształtny. Otrzymał swój dar, a było nim zmienienie kształtu. Przekształcenie się w kota.  
  
To powinno być ekscytujące, radosne wydarzenie, ale utknął na środku ulicy i nie miał pojęcia, jak zmienić swój kształt, gdy jego dar właśnie zadziałał. Q miauknął żałośnie i próbował wstać i uciec w bezpieczne miejsce. Problem polegał na tym, że jego kocie oczy były trochę inne od jego ludzkich, zmieniając noc w masę jasności i dając efekt niesprawnego noktowizora, a jego mózg nie miał żadnego pojęcia, jak postępować z czterema kocimi łapami. Kolejny samochód przejechał —  tym razem tuż nad nim —  i szok tym spowodowany sprawił, że Q syknął na niego. Kucnął na asfalcie, opadając płasko na ziemię, gdy pojazd pędził nad nim, warcząc jak bestia. Jakoś samochód pojechał dalej, nie uderzając go, ale wszystko co wiedział Q, to było to, że ruch w każdym z obu kierunków stanowił ryzyko,  że opony zmiażdżą jego nagle maleńkie ciało. Spanikowany, krzyczał, czując frustrację, gdy jego koci głos ledwo przenikał ponad szumem ruchu ulicznego. Był nieistotny —  mały —   _niczym_. Jego dar spadł na niego nagle i nie wiedział, co z tym zrobić. Może nie przeżyje wystarczająco długo, by się tego dowiedzieć.  
  
Myśl o uderzeniu przez samochód sprawiła, że przez jego zupełnie nową skórę przeszła gęsia skórka, a lęk całkowicie go sparaliżował. Nikt go nigdy nie znajdzie, ponieważ nie było żadnej specjalnej magii, która zmieniłaby zmiennokształtnego z powrotem w człowieka, gdy umarli —  i bez względu na to, jak mocno się starał, nie mógł nawet zacząć wyobrażać sobie, jak się przekształcić. Znowu przejechał kolejny samochód, tuż nad nim grożąc, że jego podwozie zahaczy o futro na jego plecach. Tym razem mógł pomyśleć tylko o tym, by włożyć głowę między swoje łapy —  jedną czarną, a drugą białą, wrażenia przenikające przez jego wibrysy wysłały do mózgu obcą falę wrażeń — i zwinąć się jeszcze bardziej.  
  
 _Niech to się skończy_ — błagał, chociaż nie miał ludzkiego głosu, by ktokolwiek mógł go usłyszeć albo ciała wystarczająco dużego, by ktokolwiek mógł go zobaczyć wśród kalejdoskopu świateł samochodów w nocy. Nie chciał niczego więcej, niż się obudzić i uświadomić sobie, że to wszystko było koszmarem.  
  
Rozległ się pisk hamulców, gdy parada samochodów dosłownie zbliżająca się do owłosionych pleców Q zatrzymała się nagle. Wciąż wyczuwał poruszające się w pobliżu pojazdy na innym pasie. Odważył się lekko podnieść głowę. Wszystko było jednocześnie zbyt jasne i zbyt ciemne, ale wystarczyło jedynie zmrużyć oczy, by uświadomić sobie, że oświetlają go reflektory samochodu — były nieruchome. Zdezorientowany i wciąż przerażony na śmierć, przekręcił głowę w najmniejszym stopniu, jakby zbyt duży ruch mógłby go w jakiś sposób wepchnąć na ścieżkę poruszających się samochodów.  
  
Biały samochód — Aston Martin — zatrzymał się kilka metrów za Q, światła awaryjne mrugały, tak jak wtedy gdy dochodziło do niekonwencjonalnego parkowania na środku ulicy. Wszystko co Q czuł, to bezgraniczna ulga, że co najmniej jeden ciąg samochodów zatrzymał się, ale wciąż nie wiedział, jak chodzić w tym przeklętym ciele kota, a wciąż istniało wystarczająco dużo samochodów, które wciąż poruszały się z energicznym dźwiękiem silników po każdej z jego stron, gotowe go przejechać. Nie odważył się poruszyć. Drzwi samochodu otworzyły się i zamknęły z trzaskiem, który sprawił, że uszy Q drgnęły nerwowo i usłyszał intensywny klakson za Aston Martinem, który wywołał u niego ból. Ktokolwiek wyszedł z tego samochodu, krzyknął nieoczekiwanym głosem:  
  
— Pierdol się! Coś jest na drodze!  
  
Głos, który zabrzmiał w odpowiedzi, był mniej zrozumiały, ale Q był zbyt zajęty wpatrywaniem się w sylwetkę wysportowanego blondyna, który kroczył ku niemu. Reflektory rzucały na postać ostre światło, które sprawiało, że nowe oczy Q bardzo go bolały. Mimo tego nie odwrócił wzroku, dopóki nie był pewien, że to był rzeczywiście jeden z jego kolegów z klasy, James Bond.  
  
Q spotykał się wystarczająco często z Bondem, by rozpoznać jego twarz i głos oraz dowiedzieć się nieco więcej o jego reputacji. James był starszy od Q, znajdował się kilka roczników wyżej w Uni i był na progu ukończenia szkoły, jeśli mógł trzymać się wystarczająco długo od kłopotów. Jego rekord spania z różnymi osobami szybko zbliżał się do poziomu legendarnego. Główną przyczyną spędzania przez nich wspólnie czasu było to, że Q w swoim wolnym czasie naprawiał komputery, a James wielokrotnie przychodził z tym do niego. W opinii Q, James Bond był czarujący, przyjacielski i niebezpiecznie przystojny, ze zdolnością zabijania komputerów za pomocą dotyku. Q nie wiedział, na czym polegał jego dar, ale uznał, że miał on coś wspólnego z jego najbardziej pozytywnymi cechami lub z niechęcią do technologii.  
  
— Co, do diabła, wyprawiasz na środku ulicy, chuderlaku? — Q usłyszał, jak James mruczał pod nosem, nawet gdy pochylał się nad nim. Obrażony wbrew sobie, Q obrócił głowę i zamrugał, wpatrując się w niego. W tym momencie Bond zamarł, a jego bladoniebieskie oczy otworzyły się szeroko. — Q?  
  
Q poczuł, jak jego nowy ogon wyprostował się w szoku, a przynajmniej zareagowałby, gdyby miał najmniejszy pomysł, a jaki sposób mógłby uzyskać chociażby jak najmniejszą kontrolę motoryczną, aby wykonać takie działanie. Teraz jednak, chłód wilgotnej drogi w połączeniu z błotnistą wodą rozpryśniętą wokół niego sprawiło, że Q czuł chłód aż do szpiku, a kiedy otworzył usta, wydobyło się z nich jedynie okropnie piskliwe miauczenie. Wstrząs i podniecenie rozpoznania go w jakiś sposób zniknęło pod wpływem wyczerpania i bezradności, gdy rozejrzał się dookoła i zadrżał. Czuł, jak przemoczone futro próbuje się podnieść wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa.  
  
— Rusz swój pieprzony samochód!  
  
Z tyłu Aston Martina Bonda rozbrzmiał kolejny, tym razem głośniejszy, krzyk. Ruch uliczny się wzmagał. Zdawało się, że to rozstrzygnęło wszystko. James jedynie spojrzał za siebie lekceważąco, odsłaniając zęby, po czym uklęknął i owinął dłonie wokół tułowia kota. Q pomimo tego, że ledwo wiedział, jak działa jego nowe ciało, udało się jakoś skutecznie wiercić i wyrywać się, gdy niespodziewanie go podniesiono.  
  
— Nie ruszaj się, cholerny futrzaku!  
  
Bond fuknął na niego, ostatecznie zdolny do trzymania Q nie więcej niż z jedną ręką pod jego brzuchem, gdy odwrócił się, by prawdopodobnie pokazać niegrzeczny gest kierowcy za nimi, chociaż okazało się to złym wyborem w połączeniu z nieskoordynowanym ruchami Q. Na szczęście Q nie znajdował się zbyt wysoko, jedynie na wysokości swojego wzrostu, więc nic mu się nie stało, gdy został przypadkiem opuszczony, ale poczuł chęć ucieczki, gdy tylko  jego łapy uderzyły w ziemię. Wyglądało na to, że samochody ryczały wszędzie wokół, a gniewne głosy krzywdziły jego wrażliwy słuch, aż Q poczuł, że jego uszy mogą krwawić. Jednak zanim zdążył spróbować uciec, ta sama zręczna ręka opadła na niego, tym razem bez ceremonii łapiąc Q za kark. Sposób, w jaki skóra poruszała się i rozciągała był dla Q niezręcznie dziwny i poczuł się trochę jak bagaż, gdy został ponownie podniesiony z ziemi.  
  
— Idziemy… spokojnie — głos Jamesa przebijał się przez chaotyczne dźwięki ulicy, nawet gdy blondyn ułożył Q w zgięciu swojego łokcia, dostarczając tym razem coś na czym mogły się oprzeć nowe łapy Q.   
  
W tym momencie, młodszy chłopak zaczął mocno trząść się, jakby nagła perspektywa wydostania się z tego piekielnego doświadczenia mogła go załamać, gdy terror tego wszystkiego nie mógł.  
  
— Nie ugryź mnie, jeśli w rzeczywistości nie jesteś Q, a tylko jakiś zdziczałym kotem o okropnych umiejętnościach decyzyjnych — usłyszał prośbę Jamesa.   
  
Uścisk na karku Q rozluźnił się, nie pozwalając mu odejść całkowicie. Niepokojące było przekonanie, że ręka drugiego chłopaka była prawdopodobnie wystarczająco duża, by móc w tym momencie skręcić owłosiony kark Q, chociaż James nie skrzywdził go do tej pory, nawet kiedy przypadkowo stracił na sekundę kontrolę nad swoim uściskiem. Zaczynając się oddalać od małego kawałka ziemi, który do tej pory zajmował Q, James dodał ze smutkiem:  
  
— Jeśli mam rację i jesteś Q, to wolałbym żebyś nie używał swoich kocich zębów. Ani pazurów.  
  
Q nie miał bladego pojęcia, w jaki sposób mógłby zadać obrażenia, ale był gotów wypełnić wszelkie rozkazy Jamesa, o ile ten zabierze go z dala od ulicy i samochodów. Ułożył się na lewym ramieniu Bonda, gdy prawa ręka mężczyzny wciąż była gotowa do zaciśnięcia się na jego skórze, jeśli byłoby to konieczne. Q wreszcie zaczynał czuć się bezpiecznie, jeśli nie całkiem dobrze. Wciąż próbował przyswoić, że jego dar obudził się tak wcześnie i teraz będzie mógł się przekształcać i chodzić między kotami do woli. W tej chwili utknął w nowej formie, więc logiczne było obniżenie jego oczekiwań i nadziei na najbliższą przyszłość. Po prostu chciał zostawić za sobą poruszające się samochody i znaleźć się prawdopodobnie gdzieś gdzie było ciszej, ciemniej i cieplej.  
  
James warknął coś szczególnie paskudnego na trąbienie pojazdu za nimi. Q miał niejasne wrażenie, że wskazywano na niego, gdy prawa ręka Bonda oderwała się od niego — przy odrobinie szczęścia, kot był uzasadnionym pretekstem do blokowania ruchu. Q znów poderwał się, gdy James niespodziewanie zsunął się z nim na miejsce kierowcy, a potem położył go na sąsiednim siedzeniu.  
  
 _Jestem brudny!_ — Q próbował krzyknąć na niego, ale skończyło się to wydaniem z siebie niewielkiego mruczącego dźwięku.  
  
Skórzane, podświetlane fotele samochodu Bonda były nieskazitelnie czyste i nagle przemęczony umysł Q nie mógł znieść myśli, że wszędzie pozostawi brudną wodę i odciski łap. James go uratował, a Q miał zamiar za to wszystko pobrudzić… To było całkowicie bezsensowne, żeby się tym denerwować, ale cały świat Q trochę się wykoleił, więc jego mózg skupiał się na przypadkowych rzeczach.  
  
Szokująco, James po prostu zachichotał — odpowiedź, którą jak spodziewał się Q, zostałaby przez niego niezauważona, gdyby był człowiekiem, ale jako kot odbierał to jako niski pomruk i ciężką wibrację w miejscach, gdzie się stykali.  
  
— W porządku, Q. W porządku — mruknął, ponieważ w zaskakującym biegu wydarzeń, pozwolił Q usiąść na swoich kolanach.   
  
Wstyd opadł na Q, ale zanim zdążył dokładniej to przemyśleć — co dokładnie uczynił, aby znaleźć się na kolanach przystojnego faceta, gdy obaj byli obecnie przedstawicielami różnych gatunków? — James zdjął skórzaną kurtkę, którą miał na sobie i rzucił ją na siedzenie pasażera, a Q szybko podążył w ślad za nią, chociaż został przemieszczony w znacznie łagodniejszy sposób, który nie wymagał żadnego rzucania. Po ciężkim doświadczeniu, że Q będzie się wiercić, jeśli nie będzie trzymany prawidłowo i w bezpieczny sposób, James chwycił chude, czarno-białe ciało Q. Kot zamarł na to. Kiedy znów został pozbawiony silnych, ciepłych rąk owiniętych wokół niego, odkrył, że wciąż był zamknięty w ciepłym kokonie, ponieważ kurtka Bonda była ciepła, a teraz tworzyła odpowiednie gniazdo dla małego, przemoczonego kota.  
  
— Lepiej? — spytał James, gdy światła awaryjne zostały wyłączone, a Bond ponownie uruchomił samochód.  
  
Klaksony za nimi niechętnie umilkły, a Q zamknął oczy i westchnął z ulgą, że teraz stał się częścią ruchu ulicznego. Wciąż bardzo się trząsł.  
  
Q chciał zapytać, w jaki sposób Bond rozpoznał go w ciele kota, kiedy sam nawet do tej pory nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że może się zmienić w jednego z nich — chciał też wiedzieć, jak James wpadł na to, by zabrudzić kurtkę zamiast siedzeń samochodu — ale nagle wszystko, co miało znaczenie było tym, że w pojeździe było ciemno i cicho oraz było mu ciepło. Już nie groziło mu niebezpieczeństwo. Jakiś nieopisany koci dźwięk wymknął mu się bez jego zgody, ale Q czuł, że odpowiednio podsumował on, jak okropnie został zmaltretowany przez to wszystko.  
  
— Wszystko w porządku, Q?  
  
Q potrzebował chwili, by podnieść głowę i otworzyć oczy, choć jego uszy zdawały się obracać automatycznie. Dobrze. Musiał nauczyć się używać ogona i zupełnie nowego ciała — przynajmniej coś działało tylko na instynkt. Chociaż James miał w samochodzie tylko słabe światło na desce rozdzielczej, to Q odkrył, że widział go całkiem wyraźnie — bez wątpienia noktowizor. To było naprawdę wspaniałe, gdy oczy Q nie były bombardowane oślepiającymi reflektorami. Q kiwnął powoli głową, drżąc nieco z wrażenia zmysłowego wynikającego z delikatnej tkaniny muskającej jego wąsy. James obrócił lekko głowę, jakby to zauważył.  
  
— Fakt, że kiwasz głową i odpowiadasz na pytania, przekonuje mnie, że miałem rację, że jesteś Q — powiedział mężczyzna. Lekkie uniesienie w kącikach jego ust zdradzało jego wesołość, nawet jeśli jego głos wciąż był całkiem poważny. — Ale żeby być pewnym. _Jesteś_ Q? Ten cholerny spec komputerowy, ten jedyny, który może naprawić mój laptop?  
  
Q poczuł niespodziewany przypływ ciepła na tę pochwałę i być może właśnie to dało mu determinację, by zebrać swoje umiejętności motoryczne na tyle, by znów kiwnąć głową.  
  
— Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś zmiennokształtnym.  
  
Nie było sposobu, żeby Q powiedział mu: _„Też nie wiedziałem”_ , ale Q pomyślał, że słaby, niezadowolony dźwięk, który wykonał, był przyzwoitym wyjaśnieniem. Zagłębił się głębiej w kurtkę Bonda, wypełniając nos zapachem wody kolońskiej, skóry i dymu, który doprowadzał Q do przypuszczeń, że James spędził czas gdzieś na strzelnicy.  
  
James zaprzestał kontynuowania rozmowy, bez wątpienia zdając sobie sprawę z jej bezcelowości, gdy jeden z rozmówców nie miał ludzkich strun głosowych i nie mógł przez to odpowiadać. Cisza była błogosławieństwem i chociaż Q nadal był zbyt rozbity wewnętrznie — i mokry oraz zmarznięty, pomimo kurtki Bonda — aby całkowicie się zrelaksować, poczuł że panika którą odczuwał wcześniej odsuwa się. Znajdował się w bezmyślnym stanie, kiedy Bond zatrzymał samochód i zaparkował, a światła wewnątrz znów się zapaliły, sprawiając, że Q syknął i zmrużył oczy.  
  
— Uspokój się, Q — mruknął James z współczującym spojrzeniem i olśniewającym odcieniem niebieskiego dla nowych oczu Q.  
  
Q zdawał sobie niejasno sprawę, że ta zdolność widzenia kolorów była nietypowa dla przeciętnego kota (czytał gdzieś, że te zwierzęta niemalże nie widziały barw), ale nie był przeciętnym kotem. Niezależnie od wszystkiego, widział teraz żywe kolory, chociaż wydawało się, że coś w nich nie gra.  
  
James kontynuował, wykonując przesadne ruchy, gdy powoli sięgał po Q:  
  
— Chcę tylko sprawdzić, czy nie jesteś ranny. Powinienem zrobić to wcześniej, ale bardziej martwiłem się tym, by zabrać cię z jezdni.  
  
Z umysłem wciąż ospałym i otępionym w następstwie ogromnej dawki adrenaliny, Q powoli przetwarzał logikę tego, odczuwając również wdzięczność wobec Jamesa. Nie sądził, że byli prawdziwymi przyjaciółmi — tylko znajomymi — ale jeśli Bond miał tyle troski wobec swoich znajomych, to Q sądził, że jego przyjaciele muszą mieć niezmiernie dużo szczęścia. Szczerze mówiąc, Q nie pomyślał o tym, by sprawdzić, czy został ranny i zastanawiał się, czy mógłby to stwierdzić, kiedy ledwo mógł zrozumieć większość sygnałów pochodzących z jego nowego ciała.  
  
— Czy mogę cię pogłaskać?  
  
James był na tyle rozważny, by o to zapytać, choć jego jasne brwi były lekko zmarszczone, a usta wykrzywione, pokazując, że nie było to coś, do czego był przyzwyczajony, mimo pozornego spokoju. Ponieważ Q również nie był w tym doświadczony, to skinął głową, impulsywnie pozwalając mu na to, a potem wstrzymał oddech, gdy duże, opalone dłonie przesunęły się w jego stronę, aby ostatecznie dotknąć jego brudnego futra. James był młodym mężczyzną, który miał dużo zrogowaceń na dłoniach i palcach, ale był także zaskakująco delikatny, przez co Q mniej obawiał się o swoje nowe, kruche ciało. Q miał poczucie, że mógłby zostać łatwo zmiażdżony niczym pudełko zapałek, ale James dotykał go niczym najdelikatniejsze szkło, więc było to w porządku. Podczas gdy jedna z ciepłych dłoni niepewnie badała wygięte plecy Q, druga przesuwała się po głowie zmiennokształtnego. To było trochę zawstydzające, ale do pewnego stopnia… również cudowne. Gdy świat nagle stawał się szalony, miło było mieć namacalny dowód, że ktoś w tej chwili się nim opiekował. Jedyną nieprzyjemną rzeczą było to, gdy jeden z jego wąsów dotknął cokolwiek, ale po jednym czy dwóch razach, wydawało się, że James w jakiś sposób zdał sobie z tego sprawę i unikał wrażliwych wibrysów. Q zamknął oczy, postanawiając nie robić nic poza leżeniem i akceptowaniem, że było to teraz jego rzeczywistość. Utknął w ciele kota, uratowanego przed zamrożeniem się w strachu na środku drogi, z rękami wędrującymi po jego ciele i mający nadzieję, może robiły coś, by wygładzić jego rozczochrane futro…  
  
— Możesz wstać?  
  
Pytanie zaskoczyło Q, który otworzył oczy, ale po odzyskaniu wystarczająco dużej jasności umysłu, by udzielić odpowiedzi, znów skinął głową i po raz kolejny skoncentrował się na swoich łapach. To, co stało się zamiast łagodnego przejścia z pozycji przykucniętej do stojącej, było szczególnie zawstydzające, gdy nogi Q zbuntowały się, a ogon machał na boki w celu utrzymania równowagi.  
  
 _Mam cztery nogi zamiast dwóch. Powinienem posiadać dwa razy więcej gracji niż wcześniej, a nie tylko jej połowę!_  
  
Q szydził w swojej głowie, nawet gdy jego wargi wycofały się, pokazując kocie zęby, gdy syknął z frustracji. Na szczęście Bond złapał go, zanim mógł spaść ze swojego miejsca.  
  
— To jest odpowiedź na to… — mruknął Bond, unosząc jedną brew.   
  
Nieco zbyt osądzająco, jak uważał Q, odpowiadając nieprzyjemnym spojrzeniem. Mimo to, nie zamierzał walczyć z dłońmi, które teraz z powrotem kładły go do jego gniazda. Był wdzięczny, że rumieńce nie były widoczne u kota. Podskoczył i skręcał się lekko, gdy każda z jego nóg została delikatnie schwycona, dopóki nie uświadomił sobie, że James sprawdzał, czy nie złamał żadnej ze swoich smukłych kości.  
  
— W porządku — westchnął James, w końcu siadając prosto na swoim miejscu.  
  
Po zerknięciu na wciąż pół otwarte oczy Q, wyłączył wewnętrzne światła w samochodzie. Q wypuścił ciężkie westchnięcie ulgi na powrót ciemności, nawet jeśli jego oczy dopasowały się bez żadnych problemów i widział wszystko w najdrobniejszych szczegółach. Będąc nieco nieśmiały i podenerwowany tym, jak inne ręce wędrowały po całym jego ciele, ułożył jak najlepiej potrafił łapy pod sobą, pogodziwszy się z tym, że nie działają.   
  
— Z tego co mogę powiedzieć, jesteś chudy jak diabli, ale już to wiedziałem. — Q wydał z siebie pomruk, który stał się głośniejszy, gdy zobaczył, że Bond się uśmiechał. Mężczyzna nadal rozbawiony ponownie wprowadził samochód w ruch uliczny.  
  
— Ale też nie jesteś ranny w żaden sposób, jeśli mogę to stwierdzić, co jak sądzę, jest dobrą wiadomością. — Rozbawiony uśmiech zmienił się w zamyślone spojrzenie i James odwrócił spojrzenie od drogi, jakby chciał ujrzeć wyraz twarzy Q. — Czy mam rację zakładając, że po raz pierwszy się przekształciłeś? Szczerze mówiąc, to jedyny sposób, żeby to wszystko miało jakiś sens — powiedział z zaskakującą szczerością.  
  
Cieszą się, że było to pytanie na które można było odpowiedzieć: „tak” lub „nie”, Q entuzjastycznie skinął głową, miaucząc wystarczająco głośno, by zaskoczyć samego siebie. Zawstydzony, drżąc szybko wycofał się w głębiny skórzanej kurtki. Bond po prostu zaśmiał się ponownie.  
  
—  Byłem prawie pewien, że jeszcze nie otrzymałeś swojego daru i wiem, że jesteś na tyle sprytny, aby nie wchodzić na ulicę z kaprysu.  
  
 _Skąd wiesz, że nie otrzymałem swojego daru?_ —  zapytał milcząco Q, z nagłą podejrzliwością. Jego uszy położyły się płasko, a oczy zwęziły. James nie patrzył na niego, zamiast tego wpatrywał się w drogę, którą zmierzali.  
  
Niezależnie od tego, że Bond doszedł do wniosku, że Q nie był obdarzony talentem, to nie zdążył wydedukował gdzie ten mieszka. Po tym, jak jeszcze raz zatrzymał samochód, ale tym razem wyłączając silnik, powiedział:  
  
— Zabiorę cię do mojego akademika, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko temu. Nie mogę wymyślić, co jeszcze mógłbym zrobić o tak później porze z tobą jako kotem.   
  
James przycisnął dłoń do twarzy, co było pierwszym znakiem, że może być tym trochę przytłoczony. Q miauknął, mając nadzieją w zachęcający i pełen wdzięczności sposób, pokazując, że nie był to zły pomysł — a przynajmniej, że sam nie mógł wymyślić nic lepszego. Przez krótką chwilę zastanawiał się, czy powinien tak ufać koledze z klasy, pozwalając by James dosłownie zabrał go do domu, bez niczyjej wiedzy — i tak współlokatorzy Q nic by nie zauważyli — gdy nie wiedział zbyt wiele o młodym mężczyźnie zwanym James Bond oprócz tego co uzyskał z nic nieznaczącej rozmowy i szalejących plotek. Szczerze mówiąc… Q był zbyt wyczerpany, by się tym przejmować. Dzisiejszy wieczór był trwającym koszmarem, ale stawał się nieco bardziej znośmy od przybycia Bonda i jeśli blondyn o niebieskich oczach interesowałby się pobiciem go, to zrobiłby to teraz. Więc kiedy James zbliżył się do niego, prychnął tylko przez swój różowy nos i nie zwracał sobie głowy, by się poruszyć.  
  
— Zmęczony? — James brzmiał na zmartwionego, a w połączeniu z twarzą, która była stworzona dla pewności siebie i dumy, było to niemalże słodkie.  
  
Odpowiedź brzmiała „tak” do tego stopnia, że nagle poczuł, że było zbyt ciężko kiwnąć głową, więc zamrugał powoli, nawet gdy uzdolniona dłoń ponownie wsunęła się pod jego klatkę piersiową. Q znalazł wystarczająco dużo energii, by się zdziwić, gdy znów znalazł się na kolanach Bonda pod kierownicą, ale drugi mężczyzna tylko wkładał swoją kurtkę, najwyraźniej nie dbając o to, że była wilgotna i pachniała, jak wilgoć i uliczny kot. Bond wygładzając fachowo materiach na swoich szerokich ramionach, zaczął wyjaśniać:  
  
— Polityka mojego akademika nie pozwala w rzeczywistości na zwierzęta i nie uwierzą, że niosę zmiennokształtnego, gdy nie potrafisz się przekształcić. —  Podczas gdy Q otworzył nieco szerzej oczy na kłopoty znajdujące się na horyzoncie, James wyglądał tylko na lekko urażonego. Zapiął kurtkę do połowy, po czym spojrzał na Q i uśmiechnął się do niego w zarozumiały sposób. — Na szczęście dla ciebie, łamanie zasad nigdy nie było dla mnie problemem. Myślisz, że możesz się na chwilę schować pod moją kurtką?  
  
Q spotkał Jamesa tylko kilka razy i już rozwinął coś w rodzaju obsesji na punkcie piersi mężczyzny, więc nie, nie sądził, że będzie miał coś przeciwko temu, by umieścić go przy torsie mężczyzny — a przynajmniej to czysto refleksyjna strona tak mu mówiła. Logika jakby wrzeszczała i próbowała umrzeć straszliwą śmiercią umartwienia się i zażenowania. To pozostawiło Bonda z kotem na swoich kolanach, który mrugał do niego swoimi ogromnymi oczami i nie reagował w żaden inny sposób, co najwyraźniej zostało potraktowane jak pewnego rodzaju zgoda.  
  
W imię uczciwości, Q przyznawał się do tego, że wydał z siebie przeciągły jęk. Także miauknął, ale mimo tego wciąż utknął w kurtce Bonda. Przez chwilę tylko jego głowa wystawała na zewnątrz, ale wtedy James przyłożył palec na środku czoła Q i pchnął go w dół, jednocześnie pociągając suwak kurtki do góry. Czując, jak jego wibrisy były naciskane ze wszystkich stron, Q wydał z siebie bardzo niezadowolony dźwięk, zanim ogarnęła go ciemność i ciepło.  
  
Gdyby ktoś powiedział Q, że pewnego dnia zostanie zapakowany w płaszcz Jamesa Bonda, kazałby im poprosić swojego dilera o lepsze leki, ponieważ była to halucynacja na najwyższym poziomie. Nawet Q nie doszedł tak daleko w swoich marzeniach.  
  
James nie wydawał się mieć z tym żadnego dostrzegalnego problemu, biorąc pod uwagę odgłos otwieranych drzwi samochodu i szybki ruch wyjścia z pojazdu. W istocie, nucił pod nosem — trochę bezmyślnie, ale także z leniwą łatwością kogoś, kto nie robił nic dziwnego. Q zorientował się, jak pracować swoimi pazurami, by wbić je w koszulę Jamesa, ale mężczyzna musiał mieć co najmniej jedno ramię złożone na brzuchu, żeby Q nie ześlizgiwał się na dół. Q dyszał i trzymał się mocno, choć z wielką niezdarnością, nawet wtedy gdy poczuł, jak cudowne ciepło Jamesa przenika przez jego futro niczym nasenny środek.  
  
To było krępujące, ale jakoś Q faktycznie zasnął w drodze między samochodem, a pokojem w akademiku. Nie pamiętał, czy ktoś ich zatrzymywał lub rozmawiał z Jamesem, a może zauważył, że w kurtce Bonda było dziwne wybrzuszenie. Wiedział tylko, że w jego nowym gnieździe pojawił się zimny powiew świeżego powietrza, a także światło, które sprawiło, że zamknął oczy i syczał bez przekonania.  
  
— Hej! — powiedział do niego Bond, karcącym tonem, gdy zabrał swoją dłoń.  
  
Blondyn wkrótce znów sięgnął pod kurtkę udowadniając, że był albo bardzo odważny, albo miał wysoką opinię na temat wrodzonej dobrej natury Q. Albo był głupi.  
  
— Możesz marudzić, ile tylko chcesz, tylko mnie nie gryź. Jeśli to pomoże, to zamierzam cię nakarmić.  
  
To trochę pomogło przekonać Q, żeby się nieco obudzić i pokazać również większe maniery. Uniósł głowę i spróbował podnieść się na tyle, by rozejrzeć się wokół, ale ostatecznie musiał poczekać, aż Bond wsunie pod niego rękę i zacznie go podnosić. Q czuł się jak kaleka czy inwalida, ale nie było tak źle, dopóki James dalej się nad nim litował. Część tego współczucia prawdopodobnie zmieni się w irytację, gdy Bond uświadomi sobie, że większość małych pazurów Q została zaczepiona w jego białą koszulkę.  
  
— Cholera.  
  
Bond podsumował sytuację i jakoś zdołał utrzymać jedną ręką pod klatką Q, podczas gdy drugą walczył z zaczepionymi pazurami przez następną minutę. Po zakończeniu walki, Q został położony na prostym łóżku z podwójnym materacem. Poświęcił chwilę, by się zorientował w terenie, podczas gdy James oddalił się, by odwiesić kurtkę i zdjąć buty.  
  
Akademicki pokój był dość zwyczajny, jak wiele innych, chociaż przynajmniej wydawało się, że ma własną łazienkę i aneks kuchenny — było to o jedno oczko wyżej niż miejsce, w którym mieszkał Q, mające tylko dwa łóżka, a także identyczną parę biurek, szuflad i szaf. Po drugiej stronie łóżka Bonda, w miejscu, w którym znajdował się teraz Q, znajdowało się jeszcze jedno ze wszystkimi kocami w nieładzie, podczas gdy Jamesa zostały przynajmniej rzucone w niewyraźny pozór porządku. Po jednej stronie znajdowały się uchylone drzwi, ukazując zlew i prawdopodobnie łazienkę. Po drugiej stronie wejścia znajdował się mały kącik z mnóstwem różnych urządzeń kuchennych.  
  
Zapomnieć o tym, że był schowanym w kurtce Jamesa — Q nigdy się nie spodziewał, że będzie w _pokoju_ mężczyzny i to na jego łóżku.  
  
—  Mam zupy w puszkach i chińskie jedzenie na wynos —  stwierdził Bond z głową w mini lodówce i jedną ręką wciąż opartą na blacie obok puszki zupy z makaronem. — Wiem, że zmiennokształtni w postaci zwierzęcej mogą jeść wszystko, co w swojej ludzkiej postaci, ale wyglądasz trochę jak wrak, więc skłaniam się w stronę zupy.  
  
Mieszanina szczerej oceny i nieoceniającego tonu, zdawała się być czymś w czym Bond się specjalizował i nawet jeśli Q był bardziej czujny i obudzony, to nie sądził, że byłby w stanie odpowiednio złościć się na drugiego ucznia. Wydając śpiące miauknięcie, Q poczuł, że zamykają mu się oczy i obudził się nagle, zanim jego pysk wylądował na kocu. Zamrugał i znów wrócił do rzeczywistości, by znaleźć niebieskie oczy z iskierkami rozbawienia z jego powodu, dzięki czemu przystojna twarz Bonda wyglądała jeszcze młodsza i piękniejsza. Jednak już się nie drażnił, ale zamiast tego zajął się wkładaniem zupy do mikrofali, co byłoby kulinarną parodią, z wyjątkiem tego, że Q sam żył na kampusie i prawdopodobnie w tym momencie zjadłby wszystko. Wydawało się, że nagrzewała się w nieskończoność, zanim James powrócił do niego z miską w ręku. Q pochylił głowę, by popatrzeć na parujący naczynie, czując najróżniejsze cudowne rzeczy, których zapach unosił się w powietrzu. W końcu odkrył, że może obrócić głowę o prawie sto osiemdziesiąt stopni, gdy James usiadł ze skrzyżowanymi nogami na łóżku tuż za nim. Q próbował wstać i odwrócić się, ale nogi mu się trzęsły, tak jak wtedy, gdy jego współlokator upił go w pubie.  
  
— Naprawdę nie jesteś w tym dobry — zauważył nieprzydatnie James, ale przynajmniej ostrożnie postawił miskę na łóżku obok i wyciągnął rękę. Q w ponurym nastroju milczał, gdy znów został przeniesiony i być może coś z jego frustracji i upokorzenia ukazało się w jego spłaszczeniu uszu, ponieważ James powiedział cicho: — Nie martw się, Q. Będzie łatwiej. Alec potrzebował godzin, żeby wstać, a potem musiał nauczyć się latać.  
  
Świadomość, że Bond znał się na zmiennokształtnych pomogło trochę, chociaż Q był zbyt wyczerpany i zmęczony — i jeśli miało to znaczenie, wciąż był wilgotny i zmarznięty — by miało to dla niego znaczenie. Bond zdając sobie sprawę, że raczej w żaden sposób nie zareaguje, umieścił Q we wnęce swoich skrzyżowanych nóg, tak by przednie łapy kota i jego głowa znalazły się na jego skarpetce.   
  
— Q — powiedział Bond, brzmiąc znów na zmartwionego. Q odwrócił głowę, nie unosząc jej, patrząc kątem oka i z odwróconym uchem w stronę martwiącego się nad nim mężczyzny.  
  
Q był wyczerpany. Był również głodny i ciążyło na nim wiele innych negatywnych czynników, ale brakowało mu energii, by sobie z nimi poradzić.  
  
Przez chwilę na silnie ukształtowanej szczęce Jamesa drgał mięsień, ale potem Bond dotknął koniuszkiem palca łapy Q i ją pogłaskał. To była ta, która miała białą skarpetkę (lub prawie białą z powodu błota). Q zadrżał, nawet gdy delikatny nacisk palca Bonda sprawił, że jeden z pazurów magicznie się pojawił. Q zamrugał, myśląc niespójnie, że James byłby lepszym kotem niż on.   
  
— Nie każ mi siebie nakarmić łyżeczką, Q — Blondyn próbował mu grozić. — Wiesz, że to zrobię. Twoje ego po tym może nigdy nie wrócić do siebie.  
  
Q parsknął i zadrżał ponownie, ale wyciągnął szyję, by spojrzeć na miskę zupy, która pachniała niebiańsko. Ale ciepło i sen brzmiały lepiej, więc zamiast próbował wstać, Q skręcił się tak, by przycisnął swoje małe ciałko bliżej nóg Bonda, które promieniowały ciepłem. Gdyby Q miał nieco więcej wiedzy na ten temat, to wiedziałby, że transformacja — zwłaszcza ta pierwsza —  pochłaniała energię i wyczerpywała organizm.  
  
Bond westchnął.  
  
— Pieprzyć to.  
  
Miska została przysunięta bliżej i bez żadnych wstępów James zanurzył łyżeczkę do środka, ostatecznie wyławiając kawałek mięsistego kurczaka. Słuch Q był wystarczająco dobry, by usłyszeć szept Bonda.  
  
— Moje _ego_ nigdy nie dojdzie do siebie po tym. — Ale nawet wtedy James chwycił kurczaka między palce i przysunął go bliżej, aż prawie dotknął nosa Q. — Chodź, kujonie.   
  
Ten sam koniuszek palca, który wcześniej naciskał na łapę Q, pogłaskał teraz jego głowę i szyję, by przesunąć się między jego kościste łopatki, gdzie lekko go podrapał. Było to zaskakująco przyjemne, a Q wydawał z siebie dziwny, wibrujący dźwięk, zanim pochylił się do przodu o kilka milimetrów i ostrożnie złapał mięso między zęby. Brak właściwych trzonowców stanowił pewną przeszkodę, ale jego zęby przeszyły miękkie mięso kurczaka jak precyzyjne nożyczki, a Q był na tyle głodny by pochłaniać bez opamiętania wszystko, co miał zjeść.  
  
— Lepiej — pochwalił go Bond i może to było to albo powtarzalny pieszczotliwy ruch palca między jego ramionami, który spowodował, że Q znów wydawał te dziwny, wibrujący dźwięk.  
  
Zasnął w czasie, gdy James Bond karmił go kurczakiem i kawałami kapiącego makaronu, w a końcu mruczał z całą siłą, gdy podczas pieszczot usuwano powoli z jego futra kawałki wyschniętego błota.

 

OoO

  
— Nie, Alec. Nie sprowadziłem do domu kota.  
  
Q zamrugał półprzytomnie. Jego oczy ledwo się otworzyły i przez chwilę nic nie widział oprócz swojej ręki — nie, łapy, wciąż była to łapa — przed jego twarzą. Po dłuższej chwili uświadomił sobie, że to cichy, niski głos Bonda go obudził i że był teraz rozciągnięty na brzuchu mężczyzny. Q umarłby na miejscu z zakłopotania, gdyby nie to, że było to najcieplejsze, najwygodniejsze miejsce w jakim był kiedykolwiek w swoim życiu i było ono niebiańskie. Prychając, ziewnął i ponownie zamknął oczy, nie dając mózgowi czasu na właściwą panikę nad tą sytuacją.  
  
Po pokoju rozbrzmiał nosowy dźwięk, który bardziej brzmiał ptasio niż ludzko. James odpowiedział, jakby to był angielski.  
  
—  Dobrze. Tak. To jest kot. Zadowolony?  
  
Dłoń bezmyślnie gładziła plecy Q, zanim się wycofała, przyjmując znajomy chwyt na zmiennokształtnym.  
  
Pomimo że jego ciało chciało powrócić do przyjemnego spania — czuł się sztywny i jednocześnie napięty, obolały od całego wieczornego stresu, ale rozluźniając się pod wpływem ciepłego ciała, na którym był rozłożony na boku. Q zorientował się, że znów wraca do rzeczywistości. Z kim rozmawiał James? Z kimś przez telefon? Skąd ta osoba wiedziała, że kot — Q — był w dormitorium?  
  
Potem w pokoju rozbrzmiał kolejny skrzek, który tym bardziej przypominał ćwierkanie.  
  
— Jeśli doniesiesz, że przyniosłem kota, to powiem, że ukradłeś kluczyki dozorczyni, aby uprawiać seks w jej samochodzie — odpowiedział James z dość serdecznym warknięciem.  
  
Tym razem hałas było krakaniem, a cała samokontrola Q zamarła, gdy uderzyła go nagle pełna świadomość. Pomimo tego, że instynktownie udawał sen, tak jak to robił w przypadku rodzeństwa w późne weekendowe poranki, przypomniał sobie o pewnym fakcie: _Czy James nie wspominał coś o współlokatorze, który uczył się latać?_  
  
Z okolic, w którym znajdowało się drugie łóżko, rozbrzmiało krakanie i Bond odpowiedział na to z niezwykłą swobodą:  
  
— Nie, nie możesz go nazwać. Czy to nie ty, przypominałeś mi właśnie, że nie możemy tu trzymać zwierząt?  
  
Wszystko w końcu stało się jasne i Q kręcił się i gramolił swoimi niezgrabnymi nowymi kocimi nogami, aby spróbować i właściwie… zrobić coś innego niż okłamywanie wszystkich wokół. W tym samym momencie, James nagle uświadomił sobie, że Q się obudził i zaczął barwnie przeklinać. Ręka zbliżyła się do Q, który ugryzł ją, zaskoczony swoją reakcją, tak samo jak James, który przeklinając jeszcze bardziej, usiadł. Q przez to, że był w dużej mierze nieskoordynowany i niezbyt wyważony, ześlizgnął się w końcu po brzuchu Bonda i wylądował jako futrzana kulka w kocach między Bondem, a ścianą, gdzie natychmiast utknął.  
  
—  Przysięgam, Alec, zabiję cię pewnego dnia —  stwierdził James, brzmiąc na równo zirytowanego jak i szczerze rozdrażnionego.  
  
Teraz odpowiedź rozbrzmiała ludzkim głosem, niezupełnie takim niskim jak Bonda, ale nadal miał przyjemne brzmienie.   
  
—  Nie jestem nawet pewien, co zrobiłem. To ty mówiłeś wystarczająco głośno, aby obudzić swojego nowego zwierzaka.  
  
— Tak, ale _nie mówiłeś_ — podkreślił Bond. Q poczuł, jak ręce szukają go pośród koców, które spadły na niego, przez co śpieszył się, próbując się dowiedzieć, czy uda mu się wpierw z nich wydostać. — I to nie jest zwyczajny kot. To ten czarnowłosy facet, który naprawia mi laptop, który zawsze się psuje, po tym jak położysz na nim ręce.  
  
Drugi uczeń — Alec — nagle roześmiał się z zaskoczenia, brzmiąc stanowczo na zbyt zadowolonego.  
  
— Mówisz poważnie? Kurwa, jesteś poważny. Myślałem, że powiedziałeś mi, że zamierzasz się oprzeć pokusie związanej z tym kujonem.  
  
Podczas gdy mózg Q momentalnie zatrzymał się nad tym ostatnim zdaniem, uzdolnione ręce w końcu przedarły się przez koce i go pochwyciły. Jedna owinęła się wokół jego tułowia i spotkała się z ostrymi pazurami (które drapały go gwałtownie, ale nie głęboko), ale druga dłoń złapała go za kark i przytrzymała go. Po raz kolejny wrażenie, że ktoś go chwycił, było nieopisanie dziwne — tak jakby część niego chciała być naprawdę zirytowana tym faktem, ale inna część wyobrażała sobie bezpieczeństwo wynikające z trzymania w pysku ochronnej kociej matki. I tak Q został usunięty ze swojej obecnej kryjówki, a wszystkie możliwości ucieczki zostały usunięte.  
  
Alec okazał się przystojnym facetem, chociaż w bardziej łobuzerskim stylu niż jego współlokator James. W tamtym momencie Alec siedział na łóżku po drugiej stronie pokoju z szerokim uśmiechem, obracając w palcach czarne pióro —  prawdopodobnie należące do niego. To samo w sobie nie było zbytnio niepokojące, ale fakt, że James rozmawiał z Alecem, podczas gdy jeden z nich nie posiadał ludzkich strun głosowych…  
  
— Q! Q, przestań — zażądał Bond, gdy Q wymachiwał swoimi łapami.   
  
Zmiennokształtny zobaczył, że stworzył kilka czerwonych linii na skórze Bonda, ale nie mógł już nic na to poradzić. Część Q nie chciała tego zrobić, nigdy nie był typem agresywnym, nawet teraz czuł się chory przez krew, która pojawiła się w postaci małych kropel. Wyraz twarzy Jamesa był poważny i sfrustrowany, gdy przyciągnął Q do poziomu swoich oczu, jednocześnie starając się zachować ostrożność, trzymając się z dala od jego nachmurzonej mordki.  
  
— Nie mogłem powiedzieć ci, na czym polega mój dar, ponieważ nie wolno mi! Jestem nie zarejestrowanym telepatą.  
  
 _Nie żartuj._  
  
Chciał mu powiedzieć Q, ale zamiast tego zmarszczył nos i syknął. Prawdopodobnie wyglądał bardziej uroczo niż onieśmielająco, jeśli źle zamaskowane prychniecie rozbawienia Aleca stanowiło jakieś wskazanie, ale Q wciąż spoglądał w oczy Jamesa i wpatrywał się w niego nawet wtedy, gdy zaczął się trząść. Dary były faktem w ich życiu, ale były one na tyle niebezpieczne, że wymagały regulacji rządowych — na szczycie zagrażających znajdowało się wchodzenie w ludzkie myśli bez pozwolenia, więc wszyscy telepaci byli prawnie zobowiązani do ujawnienia swojego nazwiska w publicznym rejestrze. Mieli również wytatuowaną literę „T” na grzbiecie swojej prawej ręki. Społeczne stygmatyzowanie takich znaków było niczym w porównaniu z wymiarem sprawiedliwości, jeśli ktoś był telepatą i ukrywał to.  
  
W ciągu ostatnich godzin Q widział wiele razy dłonie Jamesa i nie było na nich żadnego tatuażu.  
  
Powodem tej ustawy było to, że telepaci byli _niebezpieczni_. W zasadzie nie było sposobu, by trzymać kogoś z dala od umysłu, zwłaszcza jeśli nie wiedziałeś, że tam byli. Nagła zdolność Bonda do rozpoznania Q i odgadnięcia, czego chciał nabrało znacznie większego sensu, nawet gdy spowodowało to, że bolesny odłamek utknął gdzieś w piersi Q. Nie zauważył, kiedy jego zaciekłość ustąpiła miejsca prawdziwemu drżeniu, ale zirytowane spojrzenie Jamesa zniknęło w tym samym czasie, wyrażając zamiast tego poczucie winy. Q został odłożony na dół. Stanie było czymś, co mógł teraz zrobić, nawet jeśli jego nogi wciąż były niepewne i jakieś nie takie, gdy jego łapy wylądowały na kolanach Jamesa.  Q wygiął lekko plecy, czując potrzebę wyglądania na większego niż był, chociaż już nie miał ochoty na walkę.  
  
Olbrzymie, zielono-orzechowe oczy zostały skierowane w górę, aby napotkać nieoczekiwanie niebieskie pełne miękkości i żalu, spoglądające na niego, gdy dłonie Jamesa puściły go w niespodziewanym akcie zaufania.  
  
— Posłuchaj Q, nie oszukiwałem cię celowo — westchnął James, przeczesując dłonią włosy, sprawiając, że wszystkie stanęły niczym złote kolce. — A zanim twój genialny mózg się rozkręci, nie czytałem twojego umysłu w żadnej sekundzie, od czasu kiedy się spotkałem. Nie jestem… — Zamilkł, wpatrując się w najbliższą ścianę i powarkując nieszczęśliwie.  
  
Alec, co zaskakujące, podjął się dalszej rozmowy:  
  
— James w rzeczywistości nie jest w tym bardzo dobry. Jeśli nie myślisz głośno, to nie jest w stanie nic odebrać. — Kiedy Q spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem i podejrzeniem, drugi młodzieniec spojrzał wprost w jego oczy, nie tylko potwierdzając swoją szczerość, ale wykonując dobrą robotę unikając niezadowolonego spojrzenia, jakie posyłał mu James. Najwyraźniej był to bolesny temat. — Wciąż… — Alec wzruszył ramionami i pokazując swoje białe zęby w uśmiechu, opadł bezwładnie na łóżko. — …jest wystarczająco dobry, by rozmawiać z ludźmi, których zna wystarczająco dobrze. Co stanowi tylko mnie. I jego nowego szefa. Powinieneś mu wszystko powiedzieć, James.  
  
— Miałem to na myśli, kiedy powiedziałem, że nie mogę ci powiedzieć. — W końcu James ustąpił, westchnąwszy ze zrezygnowaniem i nie napotykając spojrzenia Q, gdy zmiennokształtny ponownie odwrócił głowę w jego stronę. — Faktycznie jestem oficjalnie zarejestrowany, ale potem rząd zdecydował się mnie zatrudnić, więc nigdy nie miałem tatuażu. — James ospale pokazał Q grzbiet prawej dłoni, która była opalona i naznaczona kilkoma bliznami na palcach, świadczących przynajmniej o dość rozrywkowym dzieciństwie. — Moje pliki są mocno zredagowane, a jeśli ktoś mnie zapyta, to mam powiedzieć, że mój dar po prostu zaostrza nieco zmysły. To wiarygodna odpowiedź, gdy czasami znam rzeczy, których nie powinienem. Nie jest to tak nielegalne jak prawda.  
  
Q zaczynał się trochę uspokajać, chociaż miało to mniej wspólnego z pewnością, że Bond jest żałosnym telepatą, a więcej z powagą widoczną w niebieskim spojrzeniu drugiego chłopaka. Mimo to zmrużył swoje kocie oczy i mentalnie zadał pytanie:  
  
 _Wyjaśnij, skąd wiedziałeś, kim jestem?_  
  
— Dlatego, że…. — James zaczął odpowiadać odruchowo, jakby pytanie zostało wypowiedziane na głos, a potem wyglądał na zszokowanego, a później na zirytowanego. — Cholera.  
  
Q prychnął małym kocim śmiechem, który mógł być wyrazem zadowolenia z siebie.  
  
 _Czyli jesteś lepszy, niż sądziłeś_ — zabrzmiała jego odpowiedź. Coraz bardziej przyzwyczajał się do pomysłu mówienia za pomocą myśli. Przynajmniej, na jego końcu linii.  
  
Jednak wyraz twarzy Bonda mówiła inaczej. Jego brwi były zmarszczone, jakby próbował odczytać łacinę. Alec przerwał nową powstałą ciszę:  
  
—  Co jest, James? Nie możesz zacząć przeklinać kotów i nie powiedzieć swojemu najlepszemu przyjacielowi, dlaczego. Wiesz o tym.  
  
— Sądzę, że rzeczywiście _potrafię_ czytać w jego umyśle, a przynajmniej od czasu do czasu — przyznał James, wyglądając na zakłopotanego.  
  
Odkąd Q usłyszał, że James został przyłapany na seksie w wielu miejscach (szokująco publicznych), to było to dość niespodziewane, kiedy zobaczył, jak uszy Jamesa zaczerwieniły się, gdy podniósł dłoń, by przetrzeć swoją twarz.  
  
Alec miał założone ręce za głową, w leniwej pozie niczym kot i wyglądał całkiem nieźle robiąc to. W zaciekawianiu uniósł jedną brew.   
  
— Być może dlatego, że jest kotem. W ogóle nie możesz przeczytać moich myśli, kiedy nie jestem krukiem. Jak to działało, kiedy spotykałeś go w postaci kota?  
  
— To jego _pierwszy_ raz jako kot — poinformował go bez ogródek James, podczas gdy Q lekko się skrzywił i poddał się, przykucając i wizualnie zmniejszając swoją wielkość.   
  
Pomimo pozornie sporadycznych umiejętności telepatycznych, James drgnął, jakby poczuł upokorzenie turlające się w głowie Q. Potem dłoń lekko dotknęła szyi zmiennokształtnego i zsunęła się na jego ramiona. James po raz kolejny znalazł to miejsce za łopatkami, które przynosiło przyjemność i pocieszenie, gdy obdarowano je lekkim drapaniem.  
  
W końcu, będąc bardziej zainteresowany, Alec zrezygnował ze swojej bezczynności, by znów usiąść, pochylając się do przodu i patrząc się na Q, jakby nigdy wcześniej go nie widział.  
  
— O w mordę. Przykro mi, kolego. Jak to się stało, że wróciłeś do domu z Jamesem?  
  
Ponieważ pytanie było skierowane do Q, ale ten nie mógł na nie odpowiedzieć, to James ostatecznie wyjaśnił to, a przynajmniej na tyle ile wiedział — co było równoznaczne z wiedzą Q. James nie miał pojęcia, jak ten nerd znalazł się na środku ulicy i nie wiedział nawet, czy to sam los sprawił, że zatrzymał samochód i usunął z drogi czarną-białą kulę futra. Szybko jednak rozpoznał ogólne „odczucie” umysłu Q, a kolejne pytania typu „tak lub nie” zrekompensowany luki w tym, czego Bond dowiedział się telepatycznie. W sumie brzmiało to tak, jakby James był bardziej uwielbianym empatią niż niebezpiecznym, nieokreślonym telepatą — najwyraźniej z wyjątkiem pewnych okoliczności. Q odetchnął z ulgą, nie zdając sobie nawet sprawy, że był zdenerwowany, dopóki James nie przyznał się, że nigdy nie czytał dużo z jego umysłu, dopóki ten nagle nie wpadł na niego mając futro i ogon.  
  
— A mówiłeś, że spędzisz spokojnie wieczór — stwierdził Alec, gdy skończyli wyjaśniać.   
  
Bond uderzył go, a Alec uśmiechnął się, jakby to był komplement. Patrząc na tę dziwną wymianę, Q pomyślał, że to coś całkowicie odmiennego niż miał ze swoim nieuchwytnym współlokatorem i było to dość dziwnie przyjazne. Q próbował zdecydować, co myślał o tym wszystkim — i o tym, jak łatwo została zaakceptowana jego obecność — kiedy zadzwonił alarm w telefonie. James rozciągnął się, by chwycić komórkę z nocnej szafki. Nawet przez koszulę, jego mięśnie poruszały się wspaniale.  
  
— Cholera. Wykład — powiedział zwięźle blondyn, sprawiając, że Q po raz pierwszy spojrzał w stronę okna. Było ono zamknięte i zasłonięte białymi zasłonami, a on wciąż przyzwyczajał się do swojej nowej, dziwnej wizji — ale najwyraźniej światło w pokoju stanowiło wczesny świt. Telefon Bonda (będący źródłem hałasu), potwierdził to, gdy mężczyzna zbliżył go do Q, aby wyłączyć alarm. Zmiennokształtny zdołał podnieść łapę i przyciągnąć urządzenie na tyle blisko, żeby zobaczyć na porysowanym ekranie ikonkę zegara przedstawiającą godzinę 7:00. Q, rozdarty między przerażeniem na godzinę a niezadowoleniem wynikającym ze stanu telefonu Jamesa, wydał ciche i nieszczęśliwe miauknięcie.  
  
James spojrzał na niego, a jego niebieskie oczy przeszły od pytającego spojrzenia do zrozumienia w szybki sposób, który Q zaczął już kojarzyć z jego udanymi aktami telepatycznymi.  
  
— Masz dziś wykład?  
  
Zajęcia. Liczba mnoga. Podczas gdy część Q była pewna, że mógłby je pominąć i nie zostać przy tym z zaległościami, to doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że brał kursy znacznie powyżej tego, co normalnie miał osiemnastoletni chłopiec, a ponadto był paranoikiem, że coś mu umknie. Nigdy nie opuszczał lekcji, a myśl o tym, że nie może nagle  na nie iść, bo był kotem, spowodowała, że beznadziejna panika, którą odczuwał wczorajszej nocy znów się pojawiła. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że wydaje odgłosy, dopóki James nie odłożył telefonu, by go podnieść za pomocą dwóch rąk i wstać.   
  
— W drodze na mój wykład zabiorę Q do sekretariatu. Wymyślę jakieś kłamstwo na temat tego, skąd wiem, że to on, i zobaczę, czy uda mi się skłonić ich do przekazania mi jego listy zajęć. A przynajmniej sprawdzę, czy powiedzą profesorom, że nie był w stanie robić dzisiaj notatek — powiedział James do swojego współlokatora, decydując za Q, gdy szybko przemieścił zmiennokształtnego w zgięciu swej ręki.  
  
— Również pójdę — stwierdził pogodnie Alec, powodując, że Q spojrzał na niego ze zdenerwowaniem, a James z podejrzliwością, która stawała się raczej rezygnacją. — W przeciwieństwie do was biednych frajerów, nie mam żadnych zajęć w piątek, których nie mógłbym z przyjemnością pominąć. Poza tym jestem ciekaw, jak wyjaśnisz M, że powiedziałeś komuś, że jesteś pół-nielegalnym telepatą.  
  
— Może nie mam zamiaru jej o tym informować.  
  
James odpowiedział tonem, który byłby drażniący w zabawny sposób, gdyby nie miał w sobie ostrej nuty potwierdzającej, że miał właśnie to na myśli. Q poczuł, że rumieni się z powodu czegoś podobnego do zaskoczenia i dumy, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że stał się sekretem Jamesa, a przynajmniej Bond uznał, że to w porządku, by Q znał _jego_ tajemnicę. Q ledwo zdał sobie sprawę, że wydał z siebie krótki, mruczący odgłos, dopóki nie wydał go ponownie, przypominając przy tym zdarty silnik. James uśmiechnął się i roześmiał się z Q, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że ten nie miał żadnej kontroli nad tym procesem, a potem w końcu odwrócił się i odłożył Q na poduszki leżące na łóżku.   
  
— Muszę wziąć prysznic. Czy to w porządku, byś został tutaj z Alecem? Nie martw się. Jest niegrzeczny, ale nieszkodliwy.  
  
— Nie jestem nieszkodliwy — narzekał Alec, ale w reakcji na to, jakie James posłała mu spojrzenie, ten drugi zmienił melodię, przewracając oczami: — Ale dla ciebie Q, będą większym kociakiem niż ty.  
  
Kiedy James obejrzał się, a jego niebieskie oczy były poważne i widniało w nich pytanie, Q kiwnął głową i z wahaniem spróbował stworzyć dłuższą odpowiedź w swojej głowie.  
  
 _Dziękuję. Za wszystko. Wynagrodzę ci to jakoś… przynajmniej wtedy, gdy będę znów miał przeciwstawne kciuki._  
  
Ekspresja na twarzy pochylającego się nad nim mężczyzny niemal natychmiast wygładziła się w miękkim uśmiechu. James dotknął palcami ramienia Q, jakby kot był jego małym ludzkim przyjacielem.  
  
— Nie przejmuj się tym, Q — odpowiedział niskim głosem, po czym ruszył w stronę łazienki, zdejmując koszulę przez głowę, dając Q dobry widok na jego silne, muskularne plecy.  
  
Zmiennokształtny nagle uświadomił sobie, że w pokoju był ktoś jeszcze, kto mógłby go przyłapać na gapieniu się, ale zanim zdążył się odwrócić… ludzka postać Aleca została zastąpiona przez ptaka z lśniącymi czarnymi piórami. Kruk wydał ochrypły dźwięk, który brzmiał podejrzliwie jak śmiech, a potem dwukrotnie zatrzepotał skrzydłami, aby przemierzyć odległość między łóżkami. Q wzdrygnął się i ostrożnie położył uszy, gdy kruk wylądował, podnosząc wysoko łapy, by przejść przez rozmierzwione koce. Ptak najpierw spojrzał na niego jednym okiem, a potem drugim, by następnie znowu zakrakać, nim skokiem przeniósł się przez poduszkę, aby pociągnąć Q za ogon.  
  
Kiedy James wrócił spod prysznica — ubrany w czyste dżinsy, wkładając białą bluzę na szary podkoszulek, ten drugi element garderoby podwinął się, gdy zakładał drugą warstwę — Alec przeszedł krok dalej od ciągnięcia za ogon do muskania dziobkiem futra kota. Q zachowywał anielską cierpliwość, chociaż spojrzał błagalnie na Jamesa swoimi brązowymi oczami, gdy ptak niemalże większy od niego, przeczesywał jego futro swoim stożkowatym dziobem. Bond zaśmiał się, zanim skończył zakładać bluzę, aby móc cokolwiek zobaczyć.  
  
— Alec, pożałujesz tego, jeśli złapie cię, gdy będzie już większy — ostrzegł go z nadmiernym poczuciem wesołości w głosie, które sprawiło, że zagrożenie wynikające ze strony Q było bardziej przekonujące.   
  
Alec natychmiast odwrócił swoją czarną głowę w stronę Jamesa i urażony, zakrakał głośno.  
  
James uniósł brew, wskazując, że słuchał czegoś innego niż ten hałas, po czym spojrzał na Q, próbując mężnie powstrzymać się przed wyszczerzeniem się.  
  
— Alec powiedział, że będziesz musiał stać się o _wiele_ większy, zanim będziesz mógł rzucać groźby, kotku.  
  
Z początku Q obnażył swoje małe zęby z sykiem, ale potem dał sobie z tym spokój uznając to za przegraną sprawę. Poza tym, był już mniej brudny niż wcześniej i to dzięki Alecowi — a pociągnięcie ogona najwyraźniej była bardzo krótką formą wstępu do przyjaźni. Alec również podleciał do półki i wrócił z ciasteczkiem, które uparł się podzielić z nim, chociaż Q bardziej martwił się, czy było świeże czy nie.  
  
Wyglądało na to, że temperatura zdecydowanie spadała w ciągu jednej nocy, ponieważ James następnie nałożył skórzaną kurtkę, tworząc kontrast bieli i czerni, który sprawił, że jego skóra wydawała się jeszcze mocniej opalona, a włosy bardziej błyszczące, nawet gdy ją zasunął. W opinii Q, prosty strój uniwersytecki nigdy nie wyglądał tak dobrze.  
  
— Dziękuję, Q — mruknął James niskim, chrapliwym głosem, który był nieuczciwy, ale nie tak jak to, że _usłyszał_ tę myśl.  
  
Podczas gdy Q wpatrywał się w niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami, jak ktoś przyłapany na złym uczynku, a Alec śmiał się w kruczy sposób, James chwycił buty, a potem zestaw kluczy z nocnej szafki Aleca.  
  
— Prowadzę — oznajmił surowo swojemu współlokatorowi, który obecnie był ptakiem, a kiedy nie usłyszał żadnego protestu oprócz nosowego dźwięki, podszedł do Q, by podnieść go z poduszki.  
  
— Chciałem zapytać, czy jadłeś, ale okruchy na twoich wąsach… — zdanie zostało niedokończone, gdy James walczył z uśmieszkiem i użył jednej ręki, by niezgrabnie dotknąć pyska Q, który mężnie próbował odsunąć się, jednocześnie kurczowo trzymając się nadgarstka drugiego chłopaka. James miał na ręku kilka leczących się ran i przynajmniej jedno opatrzone zadrapanie, ale najwyraźniej nie sprawiło to, że czuł jakąś szczególną ostrożność wobec pazurów Q, ponieważ nie zwracał uwagi na wymachujące łapy zmiennokształtnego.  
  
 _To bardzo niestosowne_ — warknął na niego Q, mentalnie jak i niezadowolonym kocim głosem.  
  
James tylko się uśmiechnął, ale nie przerwał swojej czynności.  
  
 _Wiem, że mnie słyszałeś_.  
  
James udający jeszcze większego głupca. Wspaniale. Po prostu wspaniale. Q sapnął i tym razem podjął jedynie symboliczną walkę, gdy po raz kolejny znalazł się pod kurtką Bonda, mając świadomość, że był obecnie czymś w rodzaju nielegalnej rzeczy, dopóki nie przeprowadzono jego prawidłowej rejestracji, jako ktoś posiadający dar zmieniania kształtu. Tak jak poprzednio, wnętrze kurtki Jamesa zapewniało ciepło i pachniało skórą oraz wodą kolońską — ale w chwili obecnej również mydłem i czystością, które tylko poprawiły jej walory. Q był prawie pewien, że jego szczęśliwe myśli musiały w żenujący sposób docierać do niosącego go telepaty, ale James nie zrobił nic, co wskazywało na to, że je odczytał, co oznaczało jedną z dwóch rzeczy: albo miał inny „nieaktywny” moment i dosłownie nic do niego nie dotarło… albo nie miał nic przeciwko temu. Myśl o drugiej opcji sprawiła, że po skórze Q, tuż pod jego futrem, przesunęła się fala ciepła sprawiając, że drgnął. Niemal zadławił się kolejnym pomrukiem.  
  
Po krótkim spacerze, James rozsunął lekko kurtkę, ale kiedy Q próbował niezdarnie wyjść na zewnątrz, pozwolono mu jedynie wychylić głowę, zanim poczuł doń Bonda na swoich uszach.  
  
— Nie możesz jeszcze się ujawnić, Q. Bierzemy motor Aleca, a nie mój samochód. Będziemy mieli wtedy więcej opcji do zaparkowania. — Kiedy Q gwałtownie obrócił głowę, by spojrzeć na Jamesa, uzyskał dobre spojrzenie na silnie ukształtowaną szczękę i gardło drugiego chłopaka, które w jakiś sposób powiedziało mu, że ten uśmiecha się w szelmowski sposób, gdy James kontynuował: — Również będzie więcej zabawy.  
  
A potem przerzucił nogę przez motor i założył hełm równie czarny jak jego kurtka. Zaryczał silnik.  
  
Q, nie mając wielkiego wyboru, pochylił głowę, aż zaledwie jego oczy i kilka wąsów wystawało znad skórzanej kurtki Jamesa i pozwolił, by wydarzenia go porwały.  
  
Nie istniało nic podobnego do jazdy z Jamesem Bondem i jego współlokatorem, który utrzymywał im tempa na swoich skrzydłach, niczym ciemny, szalony, obłędny cień. Q niemal słyszał dzikie krakanie nad miarowym rykiem silnika. James przesuwał się przez ulice albo nie dbając o prawa fizyki i ruchu albo będąc w jakiś sposób ponad nimi. Po kilku ostrych zakrętach i przesunięciu się w wąskiej przerwie między pojazdami, Q powinien być prawie gotowy do zwymiotowania, ale podniecenie ścisnęło mu gardło i nie mógł odwrócić wzroku od świata, który zostawiali za sobą. Uświadomił sobie, że było to prawdopodobnie najbezpieczniejsze miejsce w jakim mógł być, biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności i ostatecznie strach ustąpił miejsca nagłej adrenalinie — i pulsowaniu czegoś cieplejszego, co pochodziło z tego, że był bezpiecznie skulony na torsie Jamesa, skąd mógł patrzeć, jak mijają pospiesznie wszystko inne.  
  
Zbyt szybko znaleźli się na kampusie. Q mruknął, gdy silnik ucichł, a James odpiął kask i wyciągnął rękę, by wyjąć zmiennokształtnego z jego obecnej kryjówki.  
  
Alec zatrzepotał swoimi skrzydłami, lądując niezgrabnie na kierownicy. Pióra na jego gardle uniosły się, gdy zakradał nisko. W jego ciemnych oczach było widoczne rozbawienie.  
  
— Alec chce powiedzieć, że bardzo się cieszy, że przez cały czas pozostałeś kotem — przetłumaczył James tonem, który można było opisać jako uczucie irytacji z powodu uciążliwości. — Mam przeczucie, że będą waszym tłumaczem przez cały dzień.  
  
W odpowiedzi Alec machnął skrzydłami i kiwnął głową. Q czuł się z tego powodu gorzej i współczuł Jamesowi z powodu tej sytuacji, ale zanim zdążył poruszyć się w rękach Bonda, by wymyślić jakąś odpowiedź, drugi chłopak po prostu pogłaskał go po głowie. Był to zaskakująco delikatny, niemal nieśmiały dotyk, a Q  znieruchomiał na dotyk koniuszków palców na gładkich konturach swojego czoła.  
  
Oczywiście, James musiał zepsuć nastrój, ponownie chwytając Q za kark i podnosząc go. Ten wydał jeden z swoich najbardziej imponujących syków, zanim został włożony — ze wszystkich miejsc — do kaptura Bonda, który wystawał z tyłu nad jego kurtką.   
  
— Kurwa, Q, brzmisz jak żmija — powiedział Bond, odwracając się i opuszczając bardzo powoli, bojąc się, że znowu zostanie ugryziony lub (co było bardziej prawdopodobne, ponieważ ten człowiek nie miał wystarczającego instynktu samozachowawczego), aby upewnić się, że Q był bezpieczny w swoim nowym miejscu. — Jak na taki drobiazg, jesteś bardzo zadziorny. — Jego kolejny komentarz nieco ułagodził Q.   
  
Chłopak przekształcony w kota prychnął, jakby to powinna być oczywista rzecz od samego początku i poruszał się dookoła, by znaleźć wygodne miejsce. Kaptur wspierał go łagodnie i był na tyle głęboki, że schylając głowę, mógł się schować i jak podejrzewał, stać się niewidocznym. Trzepot ciemnych piór ogłosił obecność Aleca, który wylądował na lewym ramieniu Bonda. Spojrzał na kaptur z wyrazem twarzy, który niemal przypominał troskę.  
  
— Wszystko w porządku, Q? — Bond był zobowiązany do przetłumaczenia tego spojrzenia.  
  
Z zaskoczeniem uznając, że tak było — choć w rzeczywistości był roztrzęsiony, że brał udział w codziennym życiu Bonda w ten sposób — Q przytaknął. Dostrzegł na moment coś, co mogło być uznane za miły uśmiech Jamesa, zanim ten obrócił głowę i zaczął iść z dwoma towarzyszącymi mu zwierzętami.  
  
I w taki oto sposób minął dzień. Alec latał tylko od czasu do czasu, dając jasno do zrozumienia, że ramię Bonda zapewnia mu dobry środek transportu, a dbanie o Q – mu dobrą rozrywkę. James przetłumaczył, że Alec myślał o sobie jako o opiekunce, następnie powiedział, że chłopak był zły na swój dobór słów. Q poruszył uchem i pomyślał coś dowcipnego w odpowiedzi, co sprawiło, że James nic nie powiedział, ale niski śmiech, który mu się wyrwał, przynajmniej potwierdził, że złapał sens jego wypowiedzi i uznawał ją za zabawną. Alec zakrakał, unosząc skrzydła i przyciskając się do ucha Jamesa, by zmusić go do odpowiedzi lub aby go irytować. Jedyny ludzki członek w ich towarzystwie odchylił głowę i powiedział:  
  
— To nic, Alec.  
  
Osoby w sekretariacie wydawały się być zaskoczone ich widokiem, a nawet wydawały się być lekko ostrożne — sprawiając, że Q zastanawiał się w jakie problemy wpadał zazwyczaj Bond ze swoim przyjacielem. Powściągliwość zmieniła się w zaskoczenie, gdy głowa Q pojawiła się nad ramieniem Jamesa i tak oto zaczęli opowiadać, co się stało.  
  
Bond był przerażająco dobrym kłamcą i oszałamiająco czarującym. Nie minęło nawet dziesięć minut, zanim usłyszeli obietnice wysłania e-maili do profesorów Q, a James odchodził sprężystym krokiem i z uśmiechem na twarzy, posiadając wydrukowany plan zajęć młodszego chłopaka. Q (dumny z siebie, że udało mus się opanować ruchy swoich łap), wbił pazury w ubranie Bonda na tyle, by móc się unieść i zajrzeć przez jego ramię, czytając otrzymany rozkład zajęć. Co prawda musiał odpowiedzieć na kilka podstawowych pytań typu „tak lub nie”, aby udowodnić swoją tożsamość, ale wciąż było to niepokojące, jak szybko James uzyskał jego plan zajęć.  
  
— Pod wrażeniem, Q? — wymamrotał bezczelnie Bond, zmuszony do mówienia cicho, aby inni studenci oraz kadra profesorska nie zauważyli, że rozmawiał z dwoma zwierzętami.  
  
Decydując się sprawdzić swoją koordynację, Q sięgnął do przodu, aby uderzyć łapą ucho Bonda. Zamiast tego, to co zrobił przypominało bardziej delikatne klepnięcie łapy ze schowanymi pazurami w bok szyi chłopaka. No cóż, to była dobra próba. A jeśli James używał telepatii właśnie w tym momencie, to wiedział, że Q był w rzeczywistości pod wrażeniem.  
  
Nawet w marzeniach Q nie mógłby wyobrazić sobie takiego dnia: podróżował w kapturze młodzieńca, obserwowany przez kruka i całkowicie oderwany od lęków i niepewności minionej nocy. Jego ciało powoli stawało się coraz bardziej „jego”, jak dwa obrazy zbliżające się do siebie, ale nie było pośpiechu, aby to wszystko rozkminić, ponieważ James wykonywał całe chodzenie. Było tak w przypadku przerażenia związanego z niemożnością przekształcenia się z powrotem w człowieka, które rozproszyło się, ponieważ James i Alec nie wykazywali absolutnie żadnych oznak zmęczenia jego kocią jaźnią. Czasami Bond wyciągał rękę, by go pogłaskać, pytając, jak się czuje. Innymi razy Alec klepał na niego dziobem, chwytając bardzo ostrożnie jeden z palców Q, jakby delikatnie ściskał czyjąś dłoń.   
  
W końcu wymknęli się i skończyli w bibliotece, w jednym z zakamarków, które Q zawsze lubił, ale nie wiedział, że ktokolwiek inny był tego świadom. Q został wyjęty z kaptura i eksperymentując, próbował nieco chodzić po podłodze, podczas gdy Alec machając skrzydłami podskakiwał wokół niego, wciąż zadowolony w swojej ptasiej postaci, ale teraz szczęśliwy z powodu zabawy z kimś w swoim rozmiarze. James opadł na jedyną wytartą kanapę w pokoiku, z głową i ramionami opartymi na jednym zagłówku i nogami przewieszonymi przez drugi, gdy drzemał. Ostatecznie, w dużej mierze spędził swoją noc z Q, który niedawno otrzymał swój dar. Bond obudził się, kiedy Q w końcu wykonał udany skok na jego brzuch. Próbował uciec od Aleca (którego definicja zabawy odbiegała znacznie od tego, co miał na myśli Q) i natychmiast wygiął się w łuk, zakłopotany, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, gdzie skończył, ale James jedynie spojrzał na niego nieprzytomnie, a potem zerknął na Aleca, by później narzekać swoim ochrypłym zaspanym głosem:  
  
— Wasza dwójka nie potrafi się bawić ładnie, przez pół sekundy, prawda? — Jedna z jego rąk zsunęła się z kanapy i zgięła się, gdy poczuł śliskie pióra Aleca wykonując połowiczne machnięcia na ptaka.  
  
Q uważał, że było to więcej niż dziesięć minut, ale wtedy James znowu zamknął oczy i zasnął. Nie chcąc mu przeszkadzać, a także nie chcąc ponownie dołączyć do Aleca, który kroczył po podłodze z entuzjastycznym spojrzeniem, Q wstępnie usadowił się tam, gdzie był, czyli na brzuchu Jamesa. Był zażenowany, ale wciąż posłał wściekłe spojrzenie Alecowi, gdy kruk wykonał ten rozbawiony hałas. Najwyraźniej Jamesowi nie przeszkadzało to, gdzie był, więc mógł zostać, jeśli chciałby.  
  
Więc został tam.  
  
I tak Q zasnął.  
  


OoO

  
Jakieś piętnaście minut później, Q wzdrygnął się lekko, zaskakując siebie i Jamesa, gdy nagle powrócił do bycia człowiekiem. Opadł na ziemię niezgrabnie, w krępujący i najwyraźniej wyjątkowo zabawny sposób – przynajmniej jeśli wierzyć słowom Aleca. Potem zostali wyrzuceni z biblioteki z powodu hałasu. Q rumienił się tak mocno, że wszyscy natychmiast to zobaczyli i sądzili, że został przyłapany na obmacywaniu się z Jamesem Bondem (a może i z Alecem Trevelyanem), co sprawiło, że Q jeszcze bardziej się rumienił. James również był zarumieniony, ale kiedy wyszli z biblioteki, dłoń Bonda ponownie dotykała miejsca między łopatkami Q, które tak dobrze poznał.  
  
— Taaa… teoretycznie, jeśli powiedziałbym, że mój laptop jest zepsuty, to wróciłbyś ze mną do mojego akademika, by go naprawić? — zapytał James, spoglądając gdzieś indziej, ale w jakiś sposób skupiając całą swoją uwagę na ciemnowłosym chłopaku idącym obok niego.   
  
Być może część tej uwagi była telepatyczna, być może było to zwykłym skupieniem, gdyż instynkty Jamesa straciły ostrość, jaką miały w stosunku do kociego umysłu Q.  
  
Q spoglądał od Jamesa do Aleca — ten ostatni trzymał się z boku, jakby chcąc dać im przestrzeń — a potem zerknął nad swoimi okularami na Jamesa.   
  
— Czy teoretycznie odbyłaby się rozmowa o wszystkim, co się wydarzyło, odkąd znalazłeś mnie na ulicy?  
  
— Nie, jeśli tego nie chcesz. Ale mógłbym zamówić naprawdę świeżą żywność zamiast nakarmić cię zwykłą puszką zupy z mikrofali.  
  
Q zaśmiał się wbrew sobie, a napięcie, o którym nie miał pojęcia, że jest, opuściło go. Słysząc jego rozbawienie, James spojrzał na niego z uśmiechem ukrytym w oczach, w których kryło się tyle sekretów — a może tylko jedną wielką tajemnicę, ale taką, którą wyjawił Q bez żadnego żalu. To musiało coś znaczyć.  
  
— Sądzę, że brzmi to dobrze.


End file.
